Cruel Intentions
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: In the game of seduction, there is only one rule: Never fall in love. [Chapter 6] Seto and Ishizu get together only to have some startling consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there readers!

Miss me much? I hope so. Sorry I just kind of, you know, disappeared there for a while. I was seriously lacking inspiration and the will to write, but now I'm back, and I'm going to try my hand again at a couple fics I started and just sort of abandoned, like _A Cinderella Story _and _Cruel Intentions_.

Anyways, please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**CRUEL INTENTIONS:  
**_In the game of seduction, there is only one rule. Never fall in love._

**Chapter One**

_Domino City  
Dr. Wheeler's Office  
__11:32 a.m._

Natasha Wheeler frowned as she wrote notes onto a writing pad using a black and silver coated pen. Behind her, lining the bookshelves, were books on Sigmund Freud, Carl Jung and many other well known psychiatrists of the past. The window on her left side, which showed a wonderful view of the busy Domino City, in which she lived with her daughter and husband, was letting in the heat of the sun, warming the office.

She brushed her brown hair out her face and raised her brown eyes to the man sitting across from her, wearing an-ever cocky smirk. His right leg was crossed over his left and his right arm was resting on the arm of the chair, propped up. His head rested in the palm of his right hand.

"Jesus," Natasha replied, more to herself than the patient. "We've been at this for six _months_."

She lowered her head as she continued to write a few more notes, almost in irritation.

"I know." came the ever cocky reply from her patient, local womanizing rich boy, Seto Kaiba. His cobalt blue eyes danced with excitement and amusement.

Natasha looked up again, a slight frown on her face. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the six foot man. "And you haven't made an ounce of progress."

"I know." Seto replied casually as he pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when Natasha cut him off.

"There's no smoking in my office." came the sharp and rather blunt reply.

Seto sneered at the woman across from him, but shrugged and put the pack and the lighter away into his coat pocket. Taking the cigarette that he had pulled out, he ran his long fingers along the length of it with a smirk, watching his mentor.

Natasha finished writing on the pad and looked up before shaking her head. Seto leaned forwards, uncrossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees. He hunched his body over, and quirked a brow at Natasha.

"What do you _want_ me to say? That I'm supposed to feel remorse because I act the way I do?" Seto waited for a reply before shaking his own head, the brown bangs waving and falling into his eyes before he sat back, pressing his back into the chair. "The truth is I don't."

Natasha, once again, shook her head. Her curly brown hair swayed slightly as she pulled out the pad of paper again and continued to make notes.

"Look." Seto started, irritated that she was merely shaking her head. "I'm not like all the other kids in high school. I don't care about book reports and extra credit. Teachers are idiots anyway."

He waved his hand absentmindedly and continued. "The _only_ challenge out there for me is women. You see a girl you like. You pursue them. You conquer them. You move on."

He grinned, eyes shimmering. "It's exciting."

"But you said you have the worst reputation." Natasha pointed out, her own thin smile crossing her face.

"I do." Seto confirmed, watching the older woman with his blue eyes.

"Don't you want to change that?" Natasha questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Let me tell you something doctor." Seto stated, his tone quickly losing warmth. He pointed his finger at her. "Chicks _love_ a guy with a bad rap. They say they don't, but they don't mean it. They all think that they're the ones that are going to "save me."" Seto paused for a moment, using air quotes on the last two words of his sentence. He continued. "The trick is to let them think it's true."

Natasha paused for a moment, almost seeming to think before answering. "I think that's all the time we have for today."

Seto paused for a second, watching his mentor. "Same time next week?"

Natasha stood up, tossing the note pad onto her desk top. "No. This is going to be our last session."

"Why?" Seto questioned, quirking a brow. "I like spending time with you."

He smirked. "You know, you're _quite_ attractive for a woman your age. You have killer legs. _Killer_."

"This isn't a joke!" Natasha snapped, frowning at her patient. "Your parents spend a lot of money to send you here. I'm trying to help you."

"Don't be insecure, Doc. You're a big help." Seto replied, assuring the older woman.

Seto walked behind Natasha and selected a rather large book on Sigmund Freud. He held it up for Natasha to see. "He was a coke addict you know."

"You think you can come in here with that cute little smirk of yours and try and flirt with me?" Natasha sighed. "It doesn't work Seto."

"It works a little."

"No, it doesn't." Natasha shot back in reply. "I see right through you."

Seto nodded slightly, raising a thin brown eyebrow. "You do?"

"I hope for your sake you grow out of this immature phase. It's going to get you into trouble."

"Well," Seto sneered for a moment. "You don't have to get nasty about it."

Seto approached Natasha's desk and picked up a wooden picture frame. Inside was a some-what plain looking girl with shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes. Natasha noticed.

"My daughter, Serenity."

Seto smirked and licked his lips. "Yummy."

Natasha reached over and snatched the frame from his hands. "Don't even _think_ about it. Serenity is an exceptionally well rounded woman who happens to be attending Princeton this fall. She's way too smart to fall for your line of bull."

"Really?" Seto licked his lips again. "Care to make a wager on that?"

Natasha locked her eyes with Seto's. "Good luck, Seto."

"What?" Seto teased. "Nervous I'm going to win?"

In a cold tone, Natasha asked, "Would you please leave?"

Seto nodded and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses, posing for a minute with a smirk. He flicked the collar of his coat and spun around once before leaving.

Natasha sighed, watching the man leave. "Asshole."

Natasha paced for a minute or two before walking over to her desk and opening up a drawer. She ruffled through papers and pens until she found a pack of cigarettes. Pulling them out, she ruffled around for a lighter and pulled that out too. She lit up a cigarette and smoked it for a moment while looking at the picture of her daughter.

Reaching over to the phone on her desk, she hit the speaker phone button and dialed.

She heard the phone pick up a moment later.

"Serenity, it's mom." Natasha greeted.

oOoOoOo

Serenity held the phone, sitting on her bed, crying. She held the phone to her ear as her laptop sat on the bed in front of her.

"Hi mom." She sobbed into the phone.

oOoOoOo

Natasha blinked. "Honey? Is something wrong?"

She could hear her daughter sob into the phone for a moment before replying.

"He told me he loved me…" Serenity cried. "And I believed him."

"Who told you?"

"You don't know him. I'm so stupid." Serenity sobbed.

As Serenity continued to cry, Natasha tried to sooth her daughter. "Alright honey. Just calm down and take a deep breath, and step out of the circle."

"Would you cut the psycho babble bullshit, mom?" Serenity snapped. "There's pictures of me on the internet!"

oOoOoOo

Serenity glared at the site on the computer, which sat in front of her. Underneath a caption which read, "Ivy League Bound!" was a picture of a nude Serenity, tied to the bed, smiling with only Ivy League banners covering her breasts and privates.

"What kind of pictures?" Serenity could hear her mother ask.

"Nudie pictures!" Serenity screeched. "What do you think!"

"Jesus Christ. How could you be so stupid?" Natasha snapped back through the phone.

Serenity continued to cry, her body racking with sobs. "I don't know! He was just so charming. All he did was talk about how I had killer legs and how he wanted to photograph them. Things just got out of hand from there."

Serenity heard a loud thud and assumed the phone had been dropped. "Mom? Are you there?"

No answer was given so Serenity called again. "Mom?"

Still not getting an answer, Serenity screamed into the phone. "_Mother!_"

oOoOoOo

Natasha raced out of her office and spotted her client standing in front of the elevator, waiting. She growled and Seto turned around to face her.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled, hurrying towards the elevator, shoving people out of her way.

Seto watched for a moment before turning back to the elevator, which had arrived and stepped inside. He turned once again to Natasha and waved happily, blowing her a kiss as the elevator doors closed.

Natasha growled and screamed, "You're gonna pay for this you little shit! You hear me!"

Nearby, a dentist poked his head outside to see what all the commotion was about. Natasha turned to him with a cold look.

"Screw off, Harold."

oOoOoOo

Later that day, Seto pulled up to the Kaiba Townhouse, his house. Although it was considered to be a townhouse, it was more like a mansion.

A meter maid looked up as Seto parked into a red zone and stopped writing a ticket for another car. She walked over to him and frowned.

"You can't park there."

Seto stepped out of his car and sneered at the meter maid. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills, shoving them into the breast pocket on her uniform. He turned and walked into the townhouse whistling happily, his hands shoved into his coat pockets.

oOoOoOo

A loud thwack was heard as the head of a fish was cut off. More grotesque sounds were heard as the headless fish was ripped into numerous two pieces. Minutes later, the pieces of fish were rolled into rice balls and placed on a tray.

The cook looked up to Rishid, an Egyptian servant, and handed him the tray. He smiled and left the kitchen, walking through the halls until he reached what his employers liked to call the drawing room, a room where there were many pieces of art and paintings.

He entered quietly and walked over to a tall, blonde female with violet eyes who wore a forced grin. He could see the woman was listening intently to another woman who sat across from her.

The woman who was sitting across from the blonde woman was much older, about forty something with short brown hair and soft brown eyes. Sitting beside this woman was a much younger woman, presumably her daughter.

Her daughter was dressed in a black mini skirt and a white t-shirt with a picture of a koala bear on it. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail with two strands of hair framing her face. Her soft dark eyes danced with excitement as her mother talked.

"I can't tell you how happy we are that Ishizu is going to attend Domino High with you this fall. You've always been an inspiration to me on raising her. We just hope she can rise to the standards which you've set for her." The woman explained, smiling at the blonde woman.

Mai Valentine shook her blonde mane out slightly and with a warm, forced smile, she replied, "I'll do my best."

Rishid placed the tray of sushi in front of Mai and the guests on the coffee table and then poured some soy sauce into a spare dish that he had brought along.

Mai turned to Rishid and smiled. In Egyptian, she replied, "Thank you Rishid. That will be all."

Rishid smiled and bowed slightly before turning and leaving, his ponytail of dark hair swaying slightly.

"What was that?" Ishizu asked, blinking at the unfamiliar tongue.

Turning to Ishizu, Mai nodded, closing her eyes for a brief second. "I was thanking him. Egyptian is such a beautiful language."

Ishizu's mother turned to Ishizu with a smile. "Mai is a straight A student at Domino High as well as being President of the French Club. Listen to whatever she has to say and you'll go far."

In French, Mai replied, "You're too kind."

"How do you do it?" Ishizu's mother inquired. "I mean, with all the peer pressuring going on in high school, where do you get your strength?"

Mai smiled and pulled out a dark blue crucifix with patterns of silver here and there and held it up for her guests to see. "I know this sounds corny, but whenever I feel temptations of peer pressure, I turn to God and he helps me through the problem. Call me old-fashioned, but it works."

Ishizu's mother dotted at her eyes with a white handkerchief. "That's beautiful."

"What are the boys like?" Ishizu piped up. Her mother turned to her.

"Ishizu, is that the best you can do?" Her mother inquired before turning to Mai. "You must forgive her, Mai. She's never been in a co-educational atmosphere before."

Mai waved her hand absentmindedly. "Don't worry, it's totally understandable. Most of the boys that matriculate at Domino High are very upstanding gentleman, however there are the occasional bad apples."

"Like your step-brother, Seto." Ishizu's mother nodded, quirking a brow. "I can't believe they didn't expel him after what he did to the school nurse."

"I hear she's recovering quite well," a voice cut in as the said man entered the drawing room, still wearing his smirk.

The three women turned to watch Seto walk in, over to Mai and stand behind her chair.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Ishtar." Seto greeted, feigning politeness.

Ms. Ishtar nodded her head curtly. "You remember my daughter, Ishizu."

"My," Seto eyed the shirt Ishizu was wearing. "What an adorable shirt you're wearing."

Ishizu smiled and tugged at it, looking down to see it. "My brother just took me on a trip to Australia."

"How are things down under?" Seto inquired. "Blossoming I hope."

He bent down slightly to see between Ishizu's legs and licked his lips. Mai, noticing her perverted step-brother's actions, shoved her Seto roughly to the side, as Ms. Ishtar frowned her disappointment.

In a cold voice, directed at Seto, Ms. Ishtar explained, "Ishizu's attending Domino High in the fall."

"Outstanding!" Seto explained, his blue eyes dancing with excitement, throwing his arms up into the air in celebration.

"What year are you in?" Ishizu asked politely, smiling at Seto, who returned her smile.

"I'm what you would call a fifth year senior."

"But I thought high school is only four years." Ishizu blinked, confused.

"It is, unless you're a screw up like myself." Setoreplied, winking at the young girl.

Ishizu blushed lightly as her mother intervened.

"I think we'll be going now." Turning to Mai, she continued. "Thank you for all your help."

Mai nodded and stood up, approaching the two women. She shook their hands and then turned toIshizu. "I'll call you later and we'll get together and plan your curriculum."

Ishizu smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

She turned to Seto with a light blush. "Nice meeting you."

Seto wiggled his eyebrows up and down jokingly, his dark sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He peered over the top of the glasses and grinned before blowing the Ishtars' a kiss. "Ciao."

"Let's go Ishizu. Now!" Ms. Ishtar snapped, taking her daughter by the wrist.

Both mother and daughter were led to the front door by Mai. Mai closed the door and walked back into the drawing room. Seto, who had poured himself a glass of vodka and was now sipping it, raised his eyebrows at Mai.

"Do you care to tell me what Ms. Tan-trash and her stupid daughter are doing in my house?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm just taking the poor girl under my wing."

Mai plopped down on the couch and unscrewed the top of her crucifix. She pulled the top to reveal a small spoon with coke in chunks resting within the depression.

"The parental units called while you were out." Mai explained, not really paying attention to her step-brother.

"Lovely." Seto replied with a bored tone, showing he didn't really care. "How is your gold-digging whore of a mother enjoying Hawaii? Zipping through my inheritance per usual?"

"Hopefully, though she suspects your decrepit alcoholic father is diddling the maids." Mai replied, a cocky smirk on her face.

Mai lifted the small spoon filled with coke up to her nose and snorted it up. She sighed and rubbed her nose lightly. Raising her violet eyes to Seto, she quirked a brow.

"What's wrong with you today?" A mock-pout crossed her face. "Therapy not going well?"

"It was fine." Seto responded. He started to pace around the living room. "I'm sick of sleeping with these insipid Japanese women."

He walked over to a nude female statue and studied it, running his hand over the statue's breasts. "Nothing shocks them anymore. I'm beginning to feel like I'm losing my touch."

Mai, who was currently fiddling around with the coke-crucifix, pouted. "Aww, poor baby. Well, you can relax."

She turned around on the couch to face her step-brother. She smirked. "I have a mission for you."

Seto raised a brow. "What?"

"You know Yugi Motou, grandson of Solomon Motou?"

Seto thought for a moment before nodding. "You mean the short guy who dumped you over the Fourth of July weekend?"

Mai growled and picked up a piece of sushi, whipping it at Seto, who caught it. "He didn't dump me. We had a parting of the ways."

Seto watched Mai, staring her down, waiting for her to say it. Mai sighed after a moment. "Alright, he dumped me."

Seto smiled happily and then ate the piece of sushi. Mai continued.

"I went to great lengths to please Yugi. Huge sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy."

"Swallow?"

Mai scowled. "What do you think?"

"Sorry."

"In any event, my feelings were hurt when I learned that he had fallen for someone else. Someone chaste…pure…innocent."

"You don't mean –" Seto started off, but Mai cut him off.

"None other than Ishizu Ishtar." Mai scowled at the name.

Seto laughed hard, hunching over onto the piano top and burying his face into his arms while Mai pouted.

"I don't find this very funny."

"So that's what all this is about?" Seto grinned, standing up straight after a moment. His cheeks were slightly pink from the laughter and mimicked the female. "We'll get together and plan your curriculum."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Mai reminded him. "When I get through with her, she'll be the premier Blow Job Queen of the Tri-State area and poor little Yugi's heart will be shattered."

Seto shook his head. "Why go through Ishizu? Why not just attack Yugi?"

"Because," Mai sighed in frustration. "If there's an attack made on Yugi, it could be traced back to me. I can't allow that to happen."

She pointed at Seto, and continued. "Everybody loves me and I intend to keep it that way."

Seto nodded. "I see your point."

He began to pace and continued. "Though _why_ should I care?"

He turned to Mai, who was ready to answer. She pressed herself back into the lush pillows resting on the couch, raising her eyebrows up at Seto and smiled slightly. "I need you to seduce our young Ishizu. Introduce her to your world of corruption and sin."

Seto smirked. "Sounds intriguing."

"She's quite cute, you know. Young supple breasts, a tight firm ass and an uncharted pootie." Mai pointed out as she lifted a manicured hand and rubbed her chest lightly. Seto watched Mai rub herself. He licked his lips lightly.

Mai didn't notice Seto's reaction and continued to explain her plan. "Be her Captain Picard, Kaiba. Boldly go where no man has gone before."

Seto walked over to Mai and placed his hand over Mai's as she continued to rub her chest. He thought for a moment, then answered, "I can't."

Mai frowned and threw his hands off of hers, sitting up and crossing her right leg over her left. "Why not?"

Seto grinned. "Oh come on, Mai. It's _too_ easy."

For a moment, he mimicked Ishizu. ""But I thought high school was only four years.""

He began to pace again, picking up his sunglasses from the coffee table where he had tossed them earlier, and rested them on the bridge of his nose. "I mean, _please_! She knows nothing and she's seen nothing. I could have her under the table at Au Bar, sucking me off before the appetizer arrived."

He frowned at his step-sister. "Go get one of those moron friends of yours to do it. I have a reputation to uphold."

Mai grinned slightly. "Oh but diddling the therapist's daughter is a challenge?"

Seto waved his hand absentmindedly, not seeming to care. "That was just simple revenge."

He winked at Mai. "What I have planned requires sheer genius."

Walking over to a magazine rack, Seto bent down and picked up the latest issue of Seventeen, tossing it onto Mai's lap. She looked at it with disgust. "I'm not interested in the latest dating tips from Maxamillion Pegasus."

Seto frowned, rolling his eyes. "Shut up and turn to page sixty four."

Mai did as she was told and her eyes widened at the article in front of her.

* * *

**Okay, how was that for a reposted first chapter? Not much changed in this chapter, just a couple of typos, a couple of additions and subtractions. But please let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CRUEL INTENTIONS:  
**_In the game of seduction, there is only one rule. Never fall in love._

**Chapter Two**

Mai's violet orbs scanned the page in front of her. It was an article. More importantly, it was an anti-sex article.

"A Virgin's Manifesto." Mai repeated aloud to both herself (to ensure that she was not dreaming and that this article was, indeed, real) and to her step-brother, who watched her with a smug grin. "Why I Plan To Wait Until Marriage by Tea Gardener, age 17, Kansas City, Missouri."

The blonde quickly read the article and sat in silence for a moment while her step-brother smirked.

"Jesus Christ," Mai hissed. "Is she for _real_?"

"Oh yes." Seto drawled in reply, the smirk still crossing his lips. "I've read it over and over again. This baby's the _real_ deal. Daddy's little angel. A model of chastity and virtue."

Mai looked up at Seto and raised two thin blonde eyebrows, fingering the crucifix. "What do you plan to do? Fly to Kansas and woo little Dorothy?"

Seto chuckled lightly, slipping one hand into his pants pocket and using the other to run a hand through his hair. Blue eyes locked with violet. "It just so happens we're not in Kansas anymore. Our little angel's father has accepted the new headmaster position at Domino High."

Seto turned and paced around the drawing room for a minute or two before stopping, now standing behind the couch. He rested his hands on Mai's shoulders before beginning to massage them. "She's staying with my aunt up in Connecticut while Daddy sells his house. Can you imagine what this would do for my reputation? Screwing the new headmaster's virginal daughter before school starts?"

Seto chuckled softly. "It will be my greatest victory."

Mai laughed in reply before sneering, tilting her head backwards to glance up at her brother, resting it against the back of the couch. "You don't stand a chance."

Seto glanced down, allowing his gaze to wash over the female laying on the couch, his gaze lingering on his step-sister's chest for just a moment before her voice cut in again.

"Even this is out of your league."

Seto twirled a strand of Mai's hair around his finger. The two sat in silence for a moment before Seto spoke up. "Care to make a wager on that?"

Mai smirked and closed her eyes. "I'll think about it."

Seto shrugged, as if he didn't care either way. "Oh well, duty calls."

He pulled away from Mai and walked over to his briefcase. Opening it, he pulled out a leather bound journal and held it up for Mai to see. "Time to add another chapter to my work of art."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh gee, your journal."

Looking at Seto in disgust, she continued. "Could you be more queer?"

Seto grinned. "Could you be more desperate to read it?"

Without letting Mai reply, he turned and headed towards the door. As he reached the door, Mai stopped him.

"Oh Seto," Mai called, pulling a nail file out of her pocket and beginning to file her already perfect fingernails. "About that little wager of yours…"

Seto turned around and quirked a brow at Mai, who only smirked in reply.

"Count me in."

Seto nodded, satisfied. "What are the terms?"

Mai stood up and walked over to Seto, winding her arms around his neck and hugging him close. She pressed her body close to his. Smiling, she stated, "If you lose, then that hot little Porsche of yours is mine."

"And if I win?" came the quiet yet interested reply.

Leaning in, Mai half-whispered into his ear. "I'll give you something you've been jerking off about ever since our parents got married."

"Be. More. Specific." Seto ordered.

Mai pulled back, pressing her body against Seto's.

"In English…" Mai trailed off. "I'll fuck your brains out."

There was a heavy silence between them before Seto spoke up, almost nervously. "What makes you think I'd go for that bet? That's a seventy thousand dollar car."

Mai pulled away with a wink and a seductive grin, turning around so that her back faced him. "I'm the only person you can't control, and it kills you."

Seto sneered at his step-sister. Mai looked over her shoulder, resting her hands on her hips. "Do we have a deal?"

Seto shook his head. "No way. That car means _everything_ to me."

Mai walked back over to Seto and rested her hands on his shoulders. She leant in and kissed him passionately, her tongue snaking into his mouth and dancing with his. Seto wound his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, running his hands through her hair. Breaking the kiss, she leant in again and licked his lips, kissing him before allowing her tongue to snake back into her mouth.

"You can put it anywhere." Mai whispered, grinning at Seto.

Seto swallowed before speaking. "Even there?"

Mai smiled. "It would feel _so_ yummy."

Seto hesitated for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it. Then, he lifted her hand and gently kissed it. Mai smiled triumphantly.

"Happy hunting."

oOoOoOo

"It's a beautiful home you have here Ms. Crawford," 17 year old, Tea Gardener smiled as she rode her gray-coloured horse beside an older woman with long blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Thank you Tea." The woman smiled. "Crawford Hill has been with my family for over sixty years."

Grey eyes swept over to the young female beside her. "Does your family do much riding?"

Tea nodded her head, removing one hand from the reigns to brush strands of her brown hair out of her sky-blue eyes. "My mother and I used to ride a lot. Before she got sick."

Ms. Cecelia Crawford sighed, a small sad smile crossing her face. "I'm sorry about that."

Tea nodded her thanks and continued. "My Grandfather used to breed horses on his farm. I would come over and ride all the time."

"I'm familiar with a lot of breeders in the mid-west. What's his name?"

"Ben Schwarz."

Cecelia looked up at the sky for a moment before turning her attention to Tea once more. "Schwarz." She hummed to herself, seeming to think about the name. "Jewish?"

"German." Tea confirmed.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Cecelia replied, shaking her head. She smiled at Tea. "In any case, I want you to consider this your home for the time being."

Tea smiled gratefully. "Thank you. It's so peaceful and quiet around here."

Just then, a loud bang sounded throughout in the distance.

Tea blinked, confusion crossing her face. "What was that?"

Cecelia smiled, looking towards the sound. "Seto must be here."

With a wave of her hand, Cecelia instructed Tea to follow her. Both females galloped along a path, towards the sound.

oOoOoOo

Seto stood facing in the middle of the grounds, holding a shotgun in his hands. The groundskeeper, Marik, stood by, holding various objects in his arms.

"Pull!" Seto ordered.

Marik nodded, his platinum blonde bangs falling into his amethyst eyes. He selected a plate that had been in his arms and hurled it like a Frisbee.

"Die bastard!" Seto yelled, firing his gun. His aim was off and as a result, he missed. Angry, he stomped the ground. "Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

Marik shook his head, attempting to keep a smile from appearing. His attempt was cut off as a cat's meow was heard nearby. Seto perked up, smirking.

"Kitty, Kitty." Seto called, quietly reloading his shotgun. The cat meowed again and Seto walked around the surrounding area nearby, finding a small white kitten with a brown patch circling its left eye and one of the paws black near the bushes by the garden.

Seto grinned, chanting. "Puss. Puss. Puss. Puss. Puss."

Lowering the rifle to level with the cat, he took aim and was about to pull the trigger when –

"Seto!" someone called his name.

Slowly letting go of the trigger and lowering the gun, he turned around to find Cecelia and Tea riding towards him. He smiled and waved.

After Cecelia dismounted from her horse, she walked over to her nephew and hugged him tightly. Seto hugged back.

"I've been looking all over for you. _God_, I've missed you." Seto explained happily, his blue eyes lighting up.

"I've missed you too." Cecelia smiled before pulling back and looking up at the young man, all six feet of him seeming to tower over her petite five foot five frame. "How are your parents?"

"They're coming back next week. I write them everyday." Seto smiled, knowing Cecelia would've wanted to hear that. Cecelia reached up and lovingly stroked Seto's cheek, a satisfied smile crossing her lips, before turning to Tea.

"Seto, this is Tea Gardener." Cecelia explained, waving a hand to the young brunette who was leaning on her horse, watching the scene. "She's going to be staying with me for a few weeks."

Seto smiled charmingly. "I guess that makes two of us. Welcome."

Seto walked over and extended his hand. Tea took her hand and rested it in Seto's larger hand, a smile crossing her own face, shaking it.

Seto let go of the female's hand and turned to Cecelia and suggested, "Why don't you head in and whip us up some of that ice tea of yours? We'll take care of the horses."

Cecelia nodded. "Anything for you, my dear."

Seto took the reigns of Starfire, Cecelia's horse, as Cecelia turned and walked inside. Stopping at the door, she grinned and called, "Stay out of trouble you two!"

Seto and Tea both waved, calling in unison. "We will!"

Seto turned to Tea and smiled warmly before signaling her to follow him to the stables.

Minutes later, as the two stood putting the riding gear away, Seto turned to Tea.

"So what year are you going into?"

"Junior." Tea replied. Seto nodded and thought of another question to ask.

"Got a boyfriend back home?"

Tea shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Tea shrugged, stroking her horse's nose. "Relationships seem too distracting. I'd rather concentrate on my studies."

Seto watched Tea in silence for a moment before asking, "You a lesbo?"

Tea's eyes widened at the question before rolling and snapping, "No."

Tea bent over to pick up the saddle that had been tossed to the ground by Seto moments earlier and Seto grinned, blue eyes sweeping over her butt.

"Nice," he commented, seeming satisfied at the shape of it.

Standing up with a disgusted sigh, Tea turned to Seto. "Are you often _this_ offensive on a first encounter?"

Seto lifted his hands up in front of him, taking a step back. "I was just being honest. You happen to have a nice ass. Sorry."

Tea shook her head and continued to put away the riding gear. Seto leaned against the wall, watching her.

After a moment, he spoke. "I read your teen beat manifesto."

Tea looked up, blinking. "You did?"

"I must say I found it rather appalling." Seto answered with a nod.

"That's a first." Tea replied, pointing a finger at the taller male. "Most people praised me for it."

Seto pointed a finger at Tea in reply. "Most people are morons."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, still leaning against the wall of the stable, he asked. "I mean…who are you to knock what you've never experienced?"

Tea rolled her eyes. "I wasn't knocking anything."

Seto gave a disbelieving look to Tea, who ignored it and continued. "It's just my belief that people shouldn't actually experience the act of love until they are in love and that people our age are too immature to be in touch with those emotions."

"Oh really." Seto replied, making it sound as more of a statement than a question. He quirked a brow.

Tea turned to him and lifted her hands up to her head. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it up into a messy ponytail.

"Take yourself. You've slept with several women." She watched him for a moment. "Are you happier because of it?"

Seto frowned, thin brown eyes folding. "How do you know I've been with several women?"

"A friend wrote me." Tea replied simply, tugging on the sleeves of her thin green sweater.

Seto growled, ocean-blue eyes growing hard. "Well, maybe you should get to know the person before you judge them instead of listening to some bullshit gossip!"

Tea sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry." She held up her hands in front of her as a sign of defense. "I didn't mean to upset you...but you still didn't answer the question."

A heavy and uncomfortable silence settled between the two teenagers. Seto looked up, his eyes hard and cold. "Who the hell is taking the time to write letters, spreading this shit about me?"

Tea shook her head slightly. "It's not really important."

Seto sighed irritably. "Fine, forget it."

He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to a stormy-grey horse, reaching up and rubbing his hand over the face. "It's obvious that we're not going to be friends."

Tea frowned. "Why are you being so dramatic?"

Seto looked at Tea with a frown. "Look, I've got a lot of problems and I'm trying to deal with them and the last thing I need is people spreading shit about me."

"Alright! I said I was sorry!" Tea snapped back, her own eyes hard. After a minute, she sighed, closing her eyes and silently counting to ten. "Can we start over again? I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot."

She walked over to Seto and held out her hand. Seto hesitated before shaking her hand in return, enjoying the softness of her skin.

"Tea Gardener."

"Seto Kaiba."

She smiled, but before he released her hand, Seto asked, "So tell me, Tea. I'm curious, since you've never had sex…do you touch yourself?"

Tea growled and ripped her hand out of his before turning and storming out of the stables.

"What did I say!" Seto called after her innocently, watching the angry young woman retreat.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CRUEL INTENTIONS:  
**_In the game of seduction, there is only one rule. Never fall in love._

**Chapter Three**

The next day, at the Kaiba mansion, Ishizu was having a music lesson with her music teacher, Joseph Wheeler, who was commonly referred to as Joey.

Ishizu watched him pluck the strings of his black bass guitar and she smiled, admiring the way his blonde hair fell into his brown eyes.

"That's good, that's good." Joey muttered, smiling, his Brooklyn accent cutting through the comfortable silence that had developed between the two.

Joey hadn't been the greatest man – he was a former gangster who had become fast friends with the man Ishizu had fallen in love with – Yugi Motou, and another man named Tristan Taylor. As he grew up, he had learned how to play the bass guitar on his own.

Ishizu, who had always wanted to learn how to play bass guitar, looked up Joey's number and asked for lessons. As the lessons progressed, she found herself slowly falling in love with Joey, although he made no sign that he felt the same way about her. To him, she was only his student and nothing more. But, in all truth, Joey felt like he was slowly falling for her. The only sad fact was that he was also falling hard for another woman.

Looking up, he grinned at Ishizu. "Now, let's try the A minor scale."

Ishizu nodded and attempted to play the scale. As she played, Joey had to keep from wincing. Ishizu was focusing too much, and she was messing up – badly.

Mai entered the drawing room, where the two had been having their lesson, and shuddered in silence.

Joey looked up from listening to Ishizu play, not noticing Mai enter, and, to Ishizu, said, "Once more, and remember, the third note is flat."

Ishizu nodded and tried once more, messing up again. She sighed in a rejected tone. "Okay, I suck. I suck."

Joey chuckled lightly to himself. "Relax. It's okay. Take a deep breath."

Ishizu did as she was told, letting out her breath as Joey continued. "You're concentrating too much on your plucking. Let it flow."

Joey stood up and motioned for Ishizu to as well, which she did. He walked behind her and set her fingers in their proper places, resting his on hers.

"Let me help you." He suggested. She nodded as he continued. "Now, close your eyes and let's try again."

Closing her eyes, she felt her fingers move over the strings of the guitar as they repeated the scale, it sounding much better. Joey took a moment to smile at his student; she was definitely coming along. She just needed more practice and a little…relaxation.

Mai leaned against the door frame, watching Joey and Ishizu. A cheeky smile crossed her young face as she brushed away a strand of blonde hair.

Joey took hold of Ishizu's hands, and with a grin, he began moving her fingers, playing a slow version of I'll Be by Edwin McCain – one of his favourite songs to play. As the music overtook him, he closed his eyes, Ishizu doing the same.

Mai, frowning now, moved forwards, accidentally knocking into an end table. The metal tray resting on the table fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

Startled, Joey and Ishizu both opened up their eyes and Joey pulled away quickly from Ishizu as Mai picked up the tray and replaced it back onto the table.

"I'm sorry," Mai apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Your playing was beautiful."

Ishizu smiled. "Mai, this is Joseph Wheeler. He's giving me music lessons over the summer."

Joey smiled and approached Mai, a michevous gleam in his eyes. He took hold of her hand and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you." Joey greeted. Mai returned Joey's smile.

"Likewise I'm sure."

"Joey is one of the few high school students attending Julliard." Ishizu explained. "He's composing his own songs."

Joey nodded. "They're based on the feelings and emotions of human life."

Mai smiled at Joey as Ishizu smiled.

"Very deep stuff."

Joey chuckled as Mai mentally rolled her eyes.

"I guess our hour's up." Joey glanced at Ishizu. "Same time tomorrow?"

Ishizu nodded, standing up and packing up her guitar as Joey walked back over to his and did the same.

oOoOoOoOo

Seto Kaiba paced around Alistair's bedroom as Alistair sat at his desk, separating pot seeds from his stash. Alistair was Domino High's resident drug-dealer and open homosexual. Seto continued pacing behind Alistair.

"Unbelievable. Some fag, no offense -" Seto started before Alistair cut him off, not looking up.

"None taken."

Seto nodded, continuing. "- wrote a letter to this chick, saying shit about me."

Alistair looked up, his short red hair swaying slightly, bangs falling into his stormy grey eyes. "Any idea who it could be?"

"Alistair, if I knew who it was," Seto quirked a brow, a cold tone seeping through his voice. "that person wouldn't be alive right now."

"Where did you say she's from?"

"Kansas." Seto nodded. "Who the hell do I know in Kansas?"

Alistair shrugged, returning to his stash of pot. "Valon."

"The football stud?"

Alistair nodded. "He's from Kansas City. I wouldn't be surprised if he was your rat."

"It would make sense." Seto nodded again. "Valon hates me. I fingered his girlfriend at the game last year."

"I don't think that bothered him." Alistair replied innocently, countinuing sepearating his stash of drugs into piles before rolling up the sleeves of his blue dress shirt and loosening the black tie.

Seto quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Alistair spun around in his black office chair to look at Seto. "Let's just say Valon likes tackling tight ends on _and_ off the field."

Seto fell back against the wall, laughing hard, his face going red. After a moment, he managed to compose himself and questioned,"Are you shitting me?"

Alistair shook his head. "I shit you not. Valon used to sneak in my dorm room drunk every month. We'd go at it for a while. Then as soon as he'd cum, he'd start freaking out. You know,"

Alistair threw his voice so it sounded like Valon was in the room, speaking to Seto himself. "What are you doing, man? I'm not a fag! I'll kick your ass if you say anything."

Alistair sighed, returning his voice to normal. "It's like, for Christ sakes Valon, you're _gay_! _Deal with it_!"

Seto watched Alistair for a moment before nodding, inviting him to continue, which he did.

"The only reason why I let him continue with his charade is because he's got a mouth like a Hoover."

"Too bad he's in Kansas this summer." Seto sighed, running a hand through his brown hair.

The redhead shook his head. "Not anymore. Football team started practice last week. He's already called me to hook up."

Seto smirked slightly. "Really."

Alistair nodded and Seto's smirk grew wider. "You think you could arrange a little get together with him tomorrow night on my behalf?"

Alistair raised a hand to his chin and stroked it for a moment. "Hmm. I do believe Bravo is showing Spartacus on television tomorrow night."

"Outstanding." Seto replied, sarcasm seeping through his voice. He rolled his eyes, finding himself unable to care any less than he already did.

Alistair smirked. "Don't think it's not going to cost you."

"No problem. Just make sure your front door is unlocked. Shall we say the "stroke of midnight"," Seto suggested, running his hand up and down the pole of Alistair's desk lamp. "no pun intended?"

Alistair's eyes lit up slightly, grinning as he accepted two hundred dollar bills from Seto.

oOoOoOo

That afternoon, Mai and Ishizu sat on a blanket in Central Park, having a lavish picnic.

Mai slid her dark sunglasses onto her nose, pushing them up the bridge. She sighed happily. Central Park was one of her most favourite places to be on a day like this: a blue sky with white fluffy clouds rolling about in the sky and a sun so bright, it seemed to make everything glow. At least, this was her next favourite place. Her first favourite place was in somebody's bedroom.

She sat behind Ishizu, braiding Ishizu's long, dark hair.

Smiling slightly, she started talking, wanting to make conversation. "So, rumor has it that you went on a date with Yugi Motou. I hear he's very nice."

Ishizu giggled. "He's alright. He kept talking about this bulimic head case he dumped over Fourth of July."

Mai glared, glad Ishizu was unable to see her facial expressions at the moment. "Really? Bulimic head case."

Ishizu nodded slightly. "What a loser she must be."

Mai frowned and tugged on Ishizu's hair a bit tighter, who yelped in surprise. Mai quickly apologized.

"Anyhow, Yugi's invited me to the Hamptons for Labor Day weekend."

"That's great."

"You think so?" Ishizu asked, quirking a brow. She sighed, nervousness seeping through her tone. "I don't know. I guess I'm just scared."

Mai quirked a brow in surprise. "What are you scared of?"

"Uh duh. Boys." Ishizu replied, making it sound like it was the most obvious answer. "I've never even gotten to first base with a guy. What do I do?"

Mai shook her head. "Haven't you ever practiced with one of your girlfriends?"

Ishizu scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Eww. No. That's gross."

Mai shook her head. "It's not gross. How else do you think girls learn?"

She let go of Ishizu's hair, now nicely braided and rested her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "Here, turn around and face me."

Ishizu did as she was told, and Mai slid her glasses upwards, resting them on her head.

"Now, close your eyes and wet your lips."

Ishizu watched Mai in surprise. "Are you for real?"

Mai sighed. "Do you want to learn or not?"

"I guess." The Egyptian woman replied, shrugging. "It still sounds gross."

Nonetheless, Ishizu closed her eyes and wet her lips as instructed. Mai smirked and leant in, kissing Ishizu on the mouth.

She pulled away a moment later. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Ishizu smiled slightly. "It was nothing."

Mai nodded. "Let's try it again, only this time I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth. When I do that, I want you to massage my tongue with yours."

Ishizu felt her eyes widen slightly as Mai smiled in return.

"That's what first base is."

Ishizu hesitated before nodding. "Okay."

Ishizu closed her eyes and a moment later, Mai leant in, kissing the Egyptian woman again. Only this time, the kiss lasted longer. Mai continued to kiss Ishizu, gently pushing her tongue into Ishizu's mouth. Ishizu, surprised nonetheless, returned the kiss, massaging her tongue with Mai.

Mai slid her eyes open, and switched her glance to where Ishizu's hands were clutching the grass. Mentally smirking at how naïve the woman was, she continued her seduction. Resting a hand on Ishizu's thigh and moving upwards, Ishizu broke away with a soft sigh.

The two females looked at each other with a smile.

"Not bad." Mai commented, nodding.

Ishizu nodded in return. "That was cool."

Mai smiled. "Maybe you should try it on your friend Joey sometime."

Ishizu tilted her head to the side slightly. "What are you saying?"

Violet orbs were rolled as Mai sighed. "Oh, come _on _Ishizu! He's crazy about you!"

Ishizu shook her head in disbelief, but nonetheless, Mai continued to convince her. After a few minutes of debating with Mai, Ishizu sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Mai nodded as Ishizu smiled slightly. "He sends me letters you know. Deep, romantic letters."

Mai giggled with fake happiness. "That's _so_ romantic. Have you responded?"

Ishizu shook her head. "No."

Mai leant forwards, resting her weight on her right arm, which was planted firmly on top of the blanket. "Well, do you like him?"

Ishizu shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ishizu, we just made out in the middle of Central Park." Mai smiled a cheeky smile. "You can trust me."

"I do like him." Ishizu admitted a moment later. "I can't stop thinking about him."

Ishizu started to cry slightly, closing her eyes as two clear tears rolled down her cheeks. Mai leant over and hugged Ishizu.

"What am I going to do?" Ishizu sobbed. "If my mother found out about Joey, she would kill me."

Mai grabbed Ishizu by the shoulders and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"Listen to me." Mai instructed in a half-whisper. "Your mother must never know. _Never_."

Ishizu nodded, lifting a hand and wiping her tears away. "Okay."

"Did you hide the letters?"

Ishizu nodded once again. "Yes. They're in this antique doll house in my room."

Mai closed her eyes for a brief second. "I want you to make me copies of his letters and bring them to me."

"Why?"

Mai smirked. "Ishizu, if there's one thing I'm great at, it's love letters. With my help, he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand. Perhaps we can arrange a little get together for the two of you at my house."

Ishizu's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would." The blonde smirked. "We're friends, right?"

"Best friends."

oOoOoOo

That night, Tea smiled as she rested her back against the fluffy pillows resting on her bed. Photographs of friends and family and a single, solitary photo of her dead mother, curly brown hair sweeping down her back, framing her heart-shaped face, and those green eyes that seemed so full of life, adorned the desk by the door.

Picking up one of her many paperback novels, she flipped open the book and began to read, only to hear someone singing quite loudly. Unable to concentrate, she stood up and crossed to her bedroom window, stepping out onto the balcony.

Down below, laying in a floating pool chair in black swimming trunks and sipping a cocktail was none other than Seto Kaiba. He was listening to his walkman and singing rather loudly and off-key.

"_Life's just a game we all wanna win. Keep your hand a secret, unleash the monsters within! Sometimes it's over before it's even begun. If someone else gets hurt, what have you really won! I'm always one card short, always one day late. For once I'd like an ending I could celebrate!_"

Tea sighed, leaning on the railing, and watched Seto bang his head to the music. Unable to take anymore, she called down to Seto.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

Seto looked up at Tea, clad in nothing more than a pair of mini shorts and a tank top. He licked his lips, smirking and pulled off the headphones.

"You talking to me?"

Tea sighed in frustration. "Look, I know this is your house and all, but do you think you could keep it down? I'm trying to read."

Deciding to be annoying, Seto grinned. "Whatcha reading?"

Tea raised a brow. "The Fountainhead."

"Great book!" Seto called, giving Tea a thumbs-up.

In an unconvinced voice, Tea asked, "You've read The Fountainhead?"

Seto nodded. "Several times. I'm not as dumb as I act, you know. When Howard Roark makes love to Dominique Francon…most romantic scene in all of literature!"

"Romantic!" Tea raised both eyebrows at this. She pointed at him. "He rapes her."

"That's a matter of opinion." Seto pointed out, sipping his cocktail.

Tea rolled her blue eyes and shook her head. "You need help."

Seto smirked. "Why don't you come join me for a swim and we'll discuss it?"

Tea shook her head and glanced at her watch. It was 10:30 PM. "At this hour? I don't think so."

Seto whined in reply. "Oh come on. Quit acting like a geriatric and get in the pool!"

In a sarcastic tone of voice, Tea called back down. "Gee, with an invitation like that, how could a girl refuse?"

"Please?"

Tea couldn't help but smile. "Give me a minute. I'll be right down."

Seto smiled in return. "Thank you."

Tea waved once and disappeared from the balcony. Seto's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

oOoOoOo

On the other end of the line, Mai sat in a chair, clad in her purple bathrobe. One of her feet was soaking in a small tub of water while Rishid tended to her other foot.

"Screw her yet?"

Mai sneered, knowing her step-brother was rolling his eyes as he replied with, "I'm working on it."

"Loser."

"Blow me."

"Call me later."

"Okay."

Mai hung up and pulled out her crucifix, snorting up some crack.

Rishid accidentally jabbed her toe, and Mai growled.

"Ow! That hurt you stupid bastard."

Rishid lowered his head. "Sorry."

Mai frowned and kicked some water into Rishid's face, giggling a moment later. "Oops."

oOoOoOo

Tea walked outside to the pool and sat down on a lawn chair, clad in a blue fluffy bathrobe. Seto wiggled his eyebrows up and down at her, grinning like a little boy as he treaded water away from her.

Tea rolled her eyes, holding out a letter. "You know, it _amazes_ me that someone as bright as you can be so horrible."

"What? Another letter from your friend?"

Tea nodded and unfolded the old letter. "This is my favourite part."

She began to read. "Even more treacherous and dangerous than he is charming and fascinating, he has never taken a single step or spoken a single word without some dishonorable or criminal intention. Every young girl he has successfully pursued has regretted it."

Seto was silent for a moment before speaking up. "You know, you could at least have the decency of telling me who's badmouthing me so I might have the opportunity to confront them face to face."

Tea watched Seto, feeling slightly guilty about not sharing this with him. She was taunting him, she knew that perfectly well. He knew it, she knew he knew. Seto frowned at Tea, continuing. "How do you know it's not some girl who's pissed off at me for breaking up with her?"

"I sincerely doubt it."

Seto growled. "Give me the fucking letter."

Tea smiled and tore up the letter, throwing the pieces up in the air. Seto watched Tea in confusion.

"Why did you do that?"

"The last thing I need is you going into my room searching for this while I'm away."

Seto rolled his eyes, and in a mocking tone of voice, shot back a reply. "Is that the last thing you need? My, you're clever."

Standing up, Tea ignored Seto and took off the bathrobe, revealing a blue two piece bikini. She turned to Seto.

"How's the water?"

The brunette male chuckled to himself. "Refreshing."

Tea dived into the pool and resurfaced a moment later, running her hands through her wet hair, brushing the wet locks away from her face. Seto watched her before looking away with a sigh.

"You're right you know."

Tea tilted her head to the side, not having any idea what Seto was talking about. "About what?"

"About what you said yesterday in the stables. I'm not a happy person."

"I never said that." Tea half-whispered.

Seto turned around to face her and pointed at her. "You implied it."

Tea sighed, feeling guilty. "Look, I didn't mean to give you a hard time."

Seto shook his head. "No, it's okay. I mean, I look at you with all your morals and values and well…you seem to be happy in your choices. I envy you."

Tea watched Seto, silent. Seto looked back and shook his head.

"No bullshit."

Caught off guard, Tea blinked, still watching the teenage millionaire. "T-Thank you."

Seto smiled and swam over to her. "Seriously, you're amazing. You have everything going for you."

Lifting one hand, he began to count on his hands. "You're smart, you're beautiful, you're determined. You're everything I want in a girlfriend."

"Shut up." Tea laughed nervously, assuming Seto was kidding.

Seeing Seto wasn't laughing, a serious expression crossing his face, she quieted down and listened to Seto speak.

"I wasn't kidding. I'd like to take you out."

Tea shook her head. "Look, I'm flattered. But…seriously, it could never work."

Seto tilted his head to the side, his bangs falling into his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because you act like a pig." Tea replied honestly.

Seto swam closer to Tea. In a low and husky whisper, Seto questioned Tea. "Do you deny that there's an attraction between us?"

Tea panted lightly, uncomfortable with the lack of distance between Seto and her. "I don't…I don't want to answer that…"

Seto watched her. He reached over and took her hand, but Tea looked away.

"Look, we're friends."

"You don't find me cute?" Seto questioned, a grin crossing his young face. "Come on, look at these muscles."

Seto, jokingly, flexed for her. Tea laughed for a minute before smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, but you're not my type."

Seto held up his hands, his eyes lighting up. "Fine. Friends it is. I can live with that."

Seto extended his arms out for a hug, which Tea moved in and hugged him back. Her smile soon turned to a look of horror.

"You're naked." Tea gasped out, swimming away from Seto.

"It's my house."

"That's repulsive." Tea growled, turning and seeing a pair of wet, black swim trunks resting near the pool edge. How had she missed seeing those when she had first come down?

Seto raised an eyebrow. "What's the big deal? We're friends. Haven't you ever seen your friends naked before?"

Tea swam over to the side of the pool and climbed out, ignoring Seto's question.

"Get some manners." Tea snapped, grabbing her bathrobe and tying it tightly around her body.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Sorry! I didn't know you were intolerant."

Tea frowned and looked over her shoulder, tossing him a cold glare as she headed into the house.

Seto smirked and swam over to the floating pool chair. He picked up the cocktail and sipped it before calling to where Tea had been.

"Ooohhh! Naughty, naughty! Ten Hail Mary's for you!"

He chuckled before yelling out, loudly, "Goodnight!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CRUEL INTENTIONS:  
**_In the game of seduction, there is only one rule. Never fall in love._

**Chapter Four**

As Seto drove over to Alistair's house that night, he couldn't help but reflect that maybe Tea really didn't like him. Since the pool incident an hour and a half before, she had not talked to him, refusing him entrance to her room where he had planned to apologize.

Seto shrugged and parked his car, turning off the engine. Oh well, why should he care about whether Tea really liked him or not? She was just his toy in the game of seduction – a game he intended to win, no matter what the cost.

The tall brunette climbed out of his car and walked to the door of Alistair's two story townhouse. He smirked. This was going to be a lot of fun.

Opening the door, Seto quietly slipped in, careful not to close the door on his navy blue trench coat he had decided to wear along with a pair of navy blue pants and a black t-long sleeved shirt. Climbing the stairs, he walked quietly around the hallway and stopped at a room where he could hear quite interesting things.

Through the door, he could hear a male with an Australian accent moan loudly, "Oh baby…oh baby…"

Seto quirked a brow. "Baby?"

He lifted his watch to his face and checked the time with a smirk. "Right on time."

oOoOoOo

Inside of Alistair's bedroom, Valon, an Australian football player who had been living in the States and just recently moved down to Japan, was laying on the bed moaning lightly. Alistair was hiding underneath the covers.

Valon moaned aloud. "Oh God…Oh God…I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna…"

At that moment, the door swung open and in sauntered Seto.

"Hey Alistair, did I leave my…" Seto turned his glance to the bed. "_Holy shit!"_ Quickly he spun around to face the wall.

"_Jesus!_" Valon yelled, pulling the blankets over his face.

Seto smirked before turning back to the bed and leaned against the desk. There was no movement from under the covers. He could wait. He had time.

"Valon? Is that _you_ under the covers?"

From under the covers, Valon's Australian accent could be heard. "Get out of here."

Seto walked over to the bed and grabbed the blankets, yanking them off the bed, revealing Valon and Alistair.

Seto's eyes widened. "Whoa!" A look of genuine surprise seemed to cross his face.

Valon turned to Alistair. "I told you to lock the door."

Alistair shrugged and in an innocent tone of voice, he replied. "I thought I did."

Valon turned to Seto and a look of nervousness crossed his face. "Look Kaiba. This is the first time I've ever done something like this. I was –"

"— really drunk and blah blah blah blah blah." Seto finished in an apathetic tone of voice.

Valon sighed and looked up pleadingly at Seto. "Please don't tell anyone. This could ruin my career."

Seto took a double-take. "Your career? What about your family? Can you imagine the humiliation your father's going to feel when he finds out his pride and joy is a fudge-packer?"

Alistair frowned. "Hey, hey, hey. Careful Kaiba. He's not a fudge packer. Cum chugger, yes,

but not a fudge packer."

To Seto, Valon pleaded once again. "Please! I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Let's just forget the whole thing."

"Hmmmmm…" Seto hummed, rubbing his chin for a moment. He shook his head. "_Nah._"

He smirked at Valon's sadness and continued. "I can't help you there. It's too good to pass up."

Valon lowered his gaze to the bed and gripped the sheets tightly.

"After all," Seto continued, beginning to pace around the bedroom. "It's _you_ who's bad-mouthing _me_ to Tea Gardner."

Valon raised his head and blinked in confusion. "Tea Gardner? I don't know what you're talking about."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Come on Valon. You're the only one who knows her."

He smirked, his blue eyes gleaming. "The truth will save you."

Valon shook his head. "I swear on my life, I never said a word to her about you."

Alistair watched the conversation for a moment with a twisted smile. "I think he's telling the truth Kaiba. Valon couldn't write a grocery list, let alone a letter."

Seto sighed, rolling his eyes. "Alright, I believe you. Your secret's safe with me."

Valon smiled slightly, but Seto wasn't done.

"However, this whole incident's kind of turned me on." Seto reached down and unzipped the fly on his pants. "You get my point?"

Completely defeated, Valon sighed and crawled off the bed and over to Seto. Alistair shook his head, exchanging a smirk with Seto. Valon sighed and placed a hand on Seto's thigh when Seto pulled away laughing.

"Jesus Christ, I was only kidding!" Seto laughed harder. "What do you think? I'm gay? My God, haven't you had enough for tonight?"

"Our boy," Alistair piped up. "just can't get enough dick."

Valon growled and stood up, curling his hand into a fist. "You sick son of a bitch."

Seto and Alistair both laughed hard for a moment before Seto stopped.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Seto waved before adding, in a macho voice, "Score one for the team Valon."

Seto turned and left the room, only to re-enter it a moment later. "Come to think of it, there is something you can do for me."

oOoOoOo

The next morning, as Tea jogged along a dirt road on her morning run, a golf cart drove up to her, Seto Kaiba at the wheel. Tea looked to the cart, which was closing in on her, and scowled.

Sneering, Seto turned his glance to Tea and asked, "Need a lift?"

"No, thank you." Tea replied in an irritated voice.

Seto chuckled lightly. "How are you today?"

"Give it up." Tea answered, rolling her eyes.

Seto blinked, feigning confusion before speaking. "_Oh! _Oh right, last night."

He lifted a hand to his head, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I guess I owe you an apology."

Tea growled and panted lightly, stopping her running. She turned to Seto as he stopped the golf cart.

Seto smiled at Tea, watching the young girl. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail and her bangs were sticking to her sweaty face. Seto studied Tea, who was only dressed in a pair of tight black track pants and a dark green sleeveless shirt.

Tea frowned at Seto. "I'm not going to speak to you till you realize that you can't intimidate me."

"I said I was sorry." Seto snapped back. He sighed and tried to make civil conversation with the teenage girl. "Have a nice sleep last night?"

Tea rolled her eyes and walked off. Seto climbed out of the golf cart and hurried to catch up with Tea.

Noticing he wasn't going to leave her alone, Tea frowned and replied in a hard voice, "It was fine."

"I wish I could say the same for myself." Seto turned to Tea and watched her as they walked along the path together. "I was up thinking about you all night."

Tea blinked in confusion, quirking a brow before turning to face him, wiping her sweaty face with her shirt. "I thought we agreed that we were going to be friends."

"Yes," Seto started. "Well, unfortunately I can't just switch the "on" button to "off." The sad fact of the matter is that you've unintentionally rubbed off on me."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Seto closed his eyes, his hands curling into fists. "I'm trying to better myself…"

He opened his eyes, and Tea could see a bit of pain evident in them. She watched him for a moment. Seto brushed off the glance and continued. "…but the one person who can help me…is the same one pushing me away."

Tea frowned. She _knew_ he was trying to get her to pity him. Well, Seto Kaiba had another thing coming.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not here to be your savior."

Seto frowned in reply and extended a hand to her, the other in his pocket. He pointed at Tea with his extended hand. "Well, try this on for size."

Tea blinked and felt her whole world stop at what Seto said next.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Tea watched him for a moment, and panted. She couldn't move, she couldn't run. Her whole world had stopped. After a few moments of silence, Tea shook her head.

"You don't even know me." Her reply came as a whisper.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Seto questioned.

"Yes!" Tea snapped out angrily. She didn't even know why she was angry at him. How dare he tell her he loved her when he knew nothing about her! Tea shook her head once more and continued. "But only when it's mutual. And this is _far_ from mutual!"

"Ouch." Seto winced. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Do you think…we could spend some time…together, this morning?"

Tea shook her head. "I can't. I'm meeting a friend."

"Who?" Seto questioned, a disbelieving look crossing his face.

Tea's eyes flashed with anger. Why was she getting so mad at him all of a sudden?

"That's none of your business." She replied in a cold tone.

Seto rubbed his chin in thought. "How about tonight?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"That's _also_ none of your business." Tea grumbled back.

Seto growled, grabbing Tea by her arms and pulling her into him. "Tell me _what_ to do Tea!"

Tea studied the angry facial expression of Seto. His blue eyes were cold and hard, a look of frustration evident in them Her bottom lip trembled as she continued to study him. She could practically _feel _how angry and frustrated he was with her. She was scared of him, and yet, Seto seemed to ignore the fear he was causing.

"How can I win your heart? I'll do anything! I can't get you out of my mind!"

Tea closed her eyes, her hands curled into fists. After a moment, in a whisper, she asked, "You truly want to do something to make me happy?"

"Yes." Came the short reply.

"And you promise to abide by it?" Tea asked, opening her eyes.

"Without question."

"Alright." Tea raised her eyes and locked her blue orbs with Seto's. "I want you to leave and go back to Domino City."

Seto couldn't believe his ears. What had she just asked of him? He allowed his arms to drop to his side, and they hung there lifelessly. "What?"

"If that's a problem," Tea crossed her arms over her chest. "Then I'll make arrangements to stay with some friends."

Seto quieted down for a moment, angry at what Tea had asked him. He couldn't very well leave or else he would never seduce her and he'd lose the bet. But, deep down inside of him, he wanted her to be happy. Shaking his head to get rid of the foreign thoughts, he nodded slowly.

"I'll leave this afternoon. Happy?"

Seto backed up and Tea felt a pang strike her heart, but she replied anyways. "It's not about being happy. You and I can't—"

Seto turned back to Tea, his glare telling her to save whatever she was going to say. Tea closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek. She hadn't meant to be mean and hurt him, but she opened her eyes and watched the tall brunette walk off.

oOoOoOo

That afternoon, Tea and Valon walked along the beach. Tea, dressed in nothing but a pink sundress, wrapped her arms around her body. The heavy wind was making her cold.

Valon watched his friend, he himself feeling cold even though he was dressed in a light sweatshirt and jeans.

Valon turned to the water, his brown bangs flipping wildly due to the wind. "He told you he's falling in love with you?"

Tea nodded. Valon rubbed his chin and added, "I've never known him to say those words before."

Tea looked over to her old friend and blinked. "Really? I thought he said it all the time."

Valon shook his head. "That's not his style. One thing I can say about Kaiba is he always speaks the truth."

Tea tossed the Australian a lost look. Valon turned to Tea and blinked.

"What's wrong?"

Tea shook her head for the umpteenth time that day. "Nothing."

Valon quirked a brow. "Is there a mutual feeling between you two?"

"No!" Tea replied a little too quickly before sighing. "I mean, I don't know."

There was a beat of silence while Tea played with her pink bracelet. "What else do you know about him?"

"Not a whole lot." Valon admitted. "We take some classes together. He's got a bad rep, but it's mostly bullshit."

"What do you mean?" Tea inquired, confused.

"Well," Valon started, stopping at the dock where a row of shops and whatnot were. He walked over to the snack bar and ordered himself a coffee. He turned back to Tea as he waited for his drink. "A lot of people are jealous 'cause he's loaded."

Tea sighed. "I don't know. I've been hearing some awful things about him."

Valon thanked the cashier as she returned with his drink and paid her. "From who?"

"I can't tell you," Tea muttered, wringing her hands. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

Valon rested his coffee on the counter of the snack bar and reached over, taking Tea's hand. "Tea, how long have we known each other?"

"Forever."

Valon smiled at the brunette. "Now, it's my job to look out for you. You're like a kid sister to me. Do I look like some kind of gossip queen?"

Tea giggled for a moment, reaching over and taking a sip of Valon's coffee. She swallowed the hot liquid. "You promise not to say anything?"

"On my duel disk." Valon promised, holding up a hand in honor.

There was a moment of silence while Tea considered the offer.

"Okay…"

oOoOoOo

Later that afternoon, as Seto drove down the highway to Domino City, he laughed into his cell phone.

"That nosey bitch. Are you sure?"

Valon sighed into the pay phone he was using on the boardwalk. Tea had slipped off to use the washroom so it was safe for Valon to make the call to Seto. "Positive."

"Did you do everything I asked you to?" Seto asked, speeding up to pass another car.

He smirked lightly as Valon responded with "Yes."

"You told her I never said I love you before?" Seto questioned. He heard a loud smack in the background on Valon's end and assumed Valon had smacked something in frustration. He grinned, loving the feeling of getting to him like this.

"Yes!"

"You told her that people are jealous 'cause I'm loaded?"

"Yes!" came Valon's frustrated reply.

"And you think she bought it?"

"I'm pretty sure she did."

Seto blinked. "Pretty sure or sure sure?"

He could tell the Australian was rolling his eyes on the other end by the slight pause.

"She bought it."

Seto smirked. Perfect. "I'll be in touch."

Seto flipped his phone closed and tossed it onto the seat beside him as he entered Domino City.

oOoOoOo

At the Kaiba mansion, Mai sat in front of a television, scowling. On the TV, Mai watched Joey and Ishizu by means of a hidden video camera she had put there earlier.

In the living room, Joey was playing some song or other for Ishizu, who listened and swayed to the music slightly.

Mai growled in frustration.

"Enough with the music!" Mai screamed at the TV. "Fuck her already!"

Turning to the table beside her, Mai picked up a magazine and hurled it at the television.

At that moment, Seto burst into the drawing room, talking at once. "You would not believe what –"

Mai turned to her step-brother and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh!"

Seto blinked and turned to the television. On the TV, Joey had just finished the song and Ishizu applauded. Joey grinned and mocked a bow.

"That was beautiful." Ishizu commented. Joey smirked and took her hand in his.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

Ishizu blushed and Joey lifted his wrist to see the time.

"Well, I guess it's getting late." Joey replied. "Please thank Mai for the use of her room."

Ishizu nodded with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Joey's brown eyes gleamed. "Absolutely."

He awkwardly approached her and shook her hand.

"Idiot!" Mai screamed at the TV again, throwing a book this time at the TV. Growling, she freeze framed the image and turned to Seto, a frustrated look crossing her face. Hearing what her step-brother had to say was the last she wanted.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You ready for this?" Seto's blue eyes danced and resembled what looked like a little boy at Christmas, ready to tear into their presents. "I've recently discovered that our good friend Mrs. Ishtar is the one who sent the letter to Tea, urging her to stay away from me."

Mai yawned boredly. "Interesting."

Seto posed for a brief moment. "I now plan to devote all my energies to destroying the douche bag. Any luck corrupting her daughter?"

Mai's eye twitched in irritation. "No!"

Seto smirked. "Call Ishizu up and get her to come here. I'll bust that cherry in a heartbeat."

Mai stood up and walked over to the TV, switching it off angrily. "The plot thickens. It appears that Ishizu has fallen for her music teacher."

"Ooo!" Seto grinned, his eyes dancing. Mai looked to her step-brother, just a little freaked out at how happy he was. "I'm sure Mrs. Ishtar will _love_ that!"

Mai smirked. "Not to mention Yugi Motou. Unfortunately, Joey's moving with the speed of a Special Olympic Bobsledder."

Seto quirked a brow. "What's your plan of attack?"

Mai's smirk grew colder, her violet orbs dancing with excitement. "I rat Ishizu out to Mommy. Mommy goes ballistic and ends their relationship."

She pouted. "…Boo hoo."

Seto plopped down on the couch. "But, who will they turn to for help?"

Mai smiled and plopped down on Seto's lap. "Ishizu is planning to go away with Yugi next week. I'll need you to speed up her sexual awakenings."

Seto rubbed Mai's shoulders, licking the back of her neck. He paused in his licking to whisper, "I'm at your service."

"Thank you." Mai closed her eyes slowly. "Mmmm, that feels good."

Seto smirked. "Oh sis. You're so tense."

Seto moved his hand down her shirt and rested his hands on her breast, meeting no resistance.

Mai pouted. "I hate when things don't go my way. It makes me _so_ horny."

Seto nodded as he moved his hand from her breast to her skirt, rubbing his hand up her thigh. "I hate it too."

"Oh baby, you're soaking." Seto muttered. Mai nodded and added, "I know."

Mai let her hand slide up Seto's leg, stopping at his crotch. She unzipped the fly on his jeans as she talked to him in a seductive voice. "Any luck with your girl?"

Seto raised his eyebrows, grinning. "Moving along quite well."

Mai opened her eyes, turning her head to the side slightly. "Have you succeeded in your task?"

"Any day now."

Mai hummed, rubbing Seto's manhood lightly, noting of the fact that it was stiffening. "Well, let me know when you do. Until then –"

Mai removed her hand and stood up, fixing her skirt lightly. "No pootie."

Mai smiled and walked off, leaving Seto blinking.

"Oh come _on!_

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CRUEL INTENTIONS:  
**_In the game of seduction, there is only one rule. Never fall in love._

**Chapter Five**

It was a couple of weeks later when Seto Kaiba, teenage millionaire, found himself watching out of the window, his BB gun gripped in his strong, pale hands. A smirk crossed his lips as the meter maid wrote a ticket and stuck it behind the windshield wiper of Seto's car, which was parked illegally.

It wasn't until she had grabbed her neck in pain that Seto had closed the window to his window and leant his BB gun with the infrared scope against the wall.

His cobalt blue eyes watched the meter maid before dropping his voice to a macho man level and saying, "Goodbye Mister Bond."

Turning, he walked over to his bed and laid down on it, resting his stomach before rolling over onto his back. He moved his arms and folded his hands before cradling his head in them. Blue eyes swept over the ceiling before he sighed and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, the man sat up with a sigh and watched the phone on his nightstand for a few minutes before picking up and dialing.

When the other end of the line picked up, Seto waited for a minute before greeting quietly, "Hi. It's Seto. I didn't wake you, did I?"

On the other end of the line, Tea sat in bed, a book opened in her lap. She closed her blue eyes in frustration but sighed and answered. "No, not at all."

"I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"I'm…" Tea started before shaking her head and cradling the phone between her head and shoulder. "I'm alright."

"How was your date?" Seto asked, watching the ceiling.

"It wasn't a date. He's just a friend." Tea replied sharply.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Seto attempted once more at a decent conversation. "Well, I was just calling to tell you I was thinking about you and I miss you." Silence once more before, "I'll let you go."

Seto sighed in defeat but his ears perked up when he heard Tea cry, "Wait, don't hang up!"

"Okay?"

"What are you doing?"

"Reading." Seto replied before moving over to his window and resting his hot and sweaty forehead against the cool pane. The coldness of the window in contrast to his hot head prevented him from totally zoning out and being unable to comprehend what Tea would say to him.

"What are you reading?"

"Of Human Bondage." He answered, covering the lie perfectly.

"Somerset Maugham." Tea answered, remembering the title from having read it last year for her sex education class.

"Yeah. It's pretty relevant considering my situation."

He heard a sound of disgusted groan come from the girl. "You're not gonna start that again."

"No." Seto replied, almost coldly. "I'm through with my childish games when it comes to you." Seto paused for a moment, making a quiet beep before continuing. "Hold on, that's my other line."

Clicking a button on the phone to put Tea on hold, Seto pressed the phone to his head for a minute, moving over to the bed once more. He willed himself to get it together before pressing the button once more and lifting it to his ear.

"Tea, that's my mom calling. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Tea replied, allowing a smile to cross her face. "Have a good night."

"I will."

oOoOoOo

The next day, while out shopping, a saleswoman approached Mai, who was observing an assortment of fur coats. The saleswoman smiled and held up a violet strapless dress.

"Here's something you might like." She offered.

Mai turned to her and allowed her violet gaze to travel over the dress. She had sent the annoying saleswoman off to find her a dress while she looked at the fur. A look of disgust crossed her face and she shook her head, the long locks of blonde hair swaying. She examined the label of a coat and then turned to the saleswoman.

"Do you carry any _real_ fur?

The pretty and petite saleswoman shook her head, brushing locks of red hair out of her stormy green eyes. "No. All our fur is faux."

"Of course." Mai giggled, covering her mouth with her hand for a moment. "The animals. How silly of me."

The saleswoman offered Mai a smile before walking off. Mai sneered at the girl's back before looking over to a small child, who was staring at her while obviously waiting for someone.

"Fuck off." Mai mouthed at the child before shooing the child away. Mrs. Ishtar hurried up to Mai, seeming worried.

"I got your message and came as quick as I could."

Mai smiled sweetly at the older woman and replied, "I hope I didn't keep you from something."

"Not at all. What's wrong?"

"It's Ishizu." Mai explained after a moment of biting her lip.

"What about her?"

"Well…" Mai started, running a hand through her blonde mane. "You promise you won't say anything to her?" She smiled as the older woman nodded her head. "We've developed a friendship and…"

Mrs. Ishtar cut off Mai with a "Mai, you have my word! It isn't drugs…is it?"

The blonde shook her head. "It's worse." Mai led Mrs. Ishtar over to a few comfortable couches in the store and sat down across from her, watching the Egyptian woman. "I think there's something going on between Ishizu and her music teacher."

"Joey?" Confusion crossed the Egyptian's face. "That's crazy."

"I know. She's so young and he's so—"

"Stupid!" Mrs. Ishtar cut Mai off once more.

Mai's plucked eyebrows raised as her eyes widened, obviously reacting to the remark before shaking her head and brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"He's been sending her love letters that she hides under her doll house. I questioned whether or not to tell you, but something like this could destroy her reputation at Domino High and I don't want to see her get hurt." Mai explained, watching the woman who was glaring at the ceiling. She allowed herself a quick grin before continuing. "I hope I did the right thing in telling you. I'd hate to see Ishizu ruin things with Yugi."

Mrs. Ishtar swept her dark gaze and locked eyes with the blonde teenager. "I can't thank you enough."

"You will be discreet about this?"

"Absolutely."

oOoOoOo

It was later that afternoon that Mrs. Ishtar found herself storming into the living room of her rather large apartment angrily where Joey was giving Ishizu a guitar lesson.

"_Who the hell do you think you are?_" Mrs. Ishtar screeched at Joey, making him look up with the priceless look of confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm paying you to give guitar lessons. Not to pervert my daughter!"

"Mrs. Ishtar, I think you're misunderstanding something." Joey attempted to explain, running his hands through his blonde hair.

At the moment, Ishizu's mother looked like a monster. Dark hair tumbled down to her shoulders, framing a dark face with wide eyes and brows knotted together. Long fingers curled themselves into fists tightly, arms resting at her side. "Is that so?"

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a stack of papers, which were coincidentally enough, Joey's letters. "You care to explain this then?"

Joey and Ishizu both exchanged unreadable looks before Ishizu piped up. "Where did you find those?"

"Margarita found them while cleaning your room!"

"_Those are my letters!_" Ishizu screeched, standing up and resting her instrument on the floor.

"Don't raise your voice to me." Mrs. Ishtar replied coldly. "Go to your room." A pause. "Now."

Ishizu tossed a hopeless look to Joey, who shrugged. Seeing this, the command came once more.

"_Now!_"

Joey nodded and, choking back a sob, Ishizu hurried out of the room. Mrs. Ishtar turned to Joey, a look of venom flashing in her eyes.

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect. I get you off the streets and this is how you repay me?"

Joey almost had to hide his laughter. "Got me off the streets? I live on 59th and Park."

Mrs. Ishtar waved her hand absentmindedly, before narrowing her eyes. Venom almost seemed to seethe through her tone. "Whatever. You are _never _to set foot in this house again and you are _never_, and I mean _NEVER _to see my daughter again. Is that understood?"

Joey grabbed his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder before turning to his ex-employer. "First of all, ma'am, I never touched your daughter. And secondly, I would like to think that in these times, someone of your status could look beyond educational lines."

"Oh, don't give me any of that educational crap. My husband and I gave money to school boards."

In a sarcastic response, Joey shot back, "I guess that puts me in my place, huh." Shaking his head, he narrowed his brown eyes and continued with, "Thank you for the hospitality Mrs. Ishtar. It was a true awakening."

With that he stormed off. Riding down in the elevator a few minutes later, he muttered angrily to himself. "Took me off the streets?"

The elevator stopped at the main floor and the doors opened to reveal Seto and Mai. Both wore shades and fancy clothing, Seto decked out in a suit and tai while Mai was dressed in a violet strapless dress, her blonde hair pulled back into a French twist.

Mai smirked and fingered an envelope before handing it to Joey, who blinked.

oOoOoOo

An hour later, Joey sat in a chair in the Kaiba Mansion living room, reading the letter Ishizu wrote while Seto and Mai watched.

"Wow." Joey mumbled. "I never knew she had these kind of feelings."

"You're a lucky guy." Seto offered.

"She really loves me." Joey grinned slightly, brown eyes seeming to light up. Seto and Mai both rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"What do I do?" Joey questioned.

"What do you do?" Mai repeated. "Tell her you love her!"

"But I can't even see her." Joey pointed out. "She doesn't have her own phone and I don't even know her e-mail address."

Seto shook his head, eyebrows knitting together as he rubbed his forehead. "Joey, e-mail is for geeks and pedophiles. Be romantic." He shrugged. "Write her another letter."

"How will I get it to her?"

In unison, both Seto and Mai answered, "We'll make sure she gets it."

Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously and watched the millionaire siblings. "Why are you being so good to me?"

Mai smiled and walked over to Seto, sitting down on his lap and leaning back against him. "Because, we want to see Ishizu happy and we know you make her happy."

Reaching over to the end table beside the chair she and Seto occupied, she picked up a pad of paper and a pen, handing both of them to the musician.

"Now, you just march yourself into the study and start writing. We'll be there to check on you in a minute."

Joey nodded and stood up, leaving. Mai grinned and jumped off of Seto, scurrying over to the phone on the end table by the couch. She excitedly picked it up and dialing while Seto quirked a thin brown brow.

"Who are you calling?"

"Ishizu."

Seto stood up and walked over to his step-sister, wrenching the phone from her hand and hanging up.

Mai quirked a brow. "What _are _you doing?"

Seto lifted up his index finger, pointing it at the blonde. "Before we go through with this, I just want you to be aware of the damage we're going to cause."

Mai nodded quickly and snatched the phone out of Seto's hand, quickly dialing again. "I'm aware."

Seto grabbed the phone back, hanging up. "Are you really?" Both brown eyebrows raised questioningly. "I mean, we've done some pretty fucked up shit in our time but this…" He trailed off, sweeping his gaze up to the ceiling and then back to the female in front of him. He shook his head before continuing, obviousness leaking through his voice. "I mean, we're destroying an innocent girl. You do realize that."

"What is that?" Mai questioned before quieting for a moment and jumping up, shrieking. "Oh my God! It's your conscience!"

Mai reached over to Seto and smacked him hard. His head shot to the side quickly, his cheek throbbing. It was already turning pink from Mai's hand.

"Yugi Motou is going down and if you're not going to help me, someone else will."

Seto lifted his head, cupping his left cheek with his hand, trying to ease the throbbing a little. "You amaze me."

"Eat me Seto!" Mai glared. "It's alright for _you_ to fuck everyone, but because I'm a girl, it's wrong. Well, let me tell you something. I didn't _ask _to be a girl. Do you think I relish the fact that I have to act like Mary Sunshine twenty four seven, so I can be considered a _lady_?"

Mai paused for a moment, her cheeks turning pink from the anger. "Do you think I take great delight when I hear "Mai is so wonderful."? "Mai is a model child."? "Mai is going to make an excellent wife one day."?"

There was another pause before Mai really let her anger go and her voice turned freezing cold. Her violet eyes became clouded and she realized her tears were building. "I'm the Marsha _fucking_ Brady of the upper East Side and sometimes I want to _kill_ myself for it. _No_, I _don't_ enjoy being a part of the weaker sex and for that reason, everyone around me is going to suffer. So there's _your_ psychoanalysis Doctor Freud!"

Tears rolled down her pink cheeks as she watched her step-brother, who was silent, watching her in shock. His blue eyes were wide, those soft lips of his were slightly parted. The phone was clutched weakly in his hand, his other hand remaining on his abused cheek.

In a cold but strong voice, she questioned, "Now. Are you in or are you out?"

* * *

**Wow, what a confession on Mai's part. After that, will Seto still be willing to help Mai take Yugi down? Find out next time on Cruel Intentions!**

…**..Wow, I sound like a TV announcer. XD**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CRUEL INTENTIONS:  
**_In the game of seduction, there is only one rule. Never fall in love._

**Chapter Six**

Seto watched his step-sister, blue eyes wide in shock at the angry outburst. Mai's normally pale cheeks had taken on a tinge of pink and were slightly damn from the tears she had cried during the confession.

Mai reached to Seto once more and snapped the phone out of his hand, taking a minute to compose herself and wiping her tear-stained cheeks. Fingers pushed the buttons on the phone and then was held up to her ear.

"Hello Ishizu." Mai greeted. "It's Mai." A frown. "Alright, stop crying. I understand. Hold on for Seto." She held the phone out to the male, who took it after a minute of hesitation. Holding it up to his ear, Seto closed his eyes and then opened them slowly before clearing his throat.

"Ishizu. Now I need you to listen to me very carefully." He stated in an even voice. "I have a letter from Joey that he asked me to give to you. Now I can't exactly bring it to your house, since your mother despises me." Exchanging a glance with Mai, he sighed quietly and closed his eyes once more at the thought of what they were about to do. "So…here's what we're going to do."

* * *

At 1:30 in the morning, Ishizu climbed out of the yellow taxi cab in front of the Kaiba Mansion and approached the front door. It opened by a maid and she followed the maid inside. It wasn't much later when she found herself laying upon Seto's bed in sweat pants and a baggy hooded jacket, finishing up a letter in response to Joey's.

"Finished." She declared.

Looking up from fiddling with his digital camera, Seto smiled charmingly. "Excellent."

Ishizu handed Seto the letter, who replaced the digital camera on his desk and looked over the letter.

"You think he'll like it?"

"He'll love it." Seto assured her as he picked up the camera and snapped a photo of Ishizu, who offered him a cynical look in response and found herself asking, "What are you doing?"

"Just taking your photo."

"I look terrible."

"Mmm, you're right." Came the agreed answer. "Those clothes don't do you justice." Blue eyes scanned over her. "Why don't you take them off?"

Ishizu gasped in disgust and climbed off the bed. "I'm getting out of here."

Moving to leave, she found Seto quickly moving and blocking her path.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line." He apologized, seeming sincere.

A long pause before Ishizu answered, trying not to shake or feel threatened by the millionaire. "I want to go home."

"I was just kidding."

"I want to go home." She repeated herself, brown eyes watering slightly.

Seto pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open casually. "Okay, okay. I'll just call your mom and have her come pick you up."

Brown eyes widened as Ishizu made a grab for the phone. "My mom? Don't call my mom!"

"Why not?" Seto questioned before mocking suprise. "Oh wow! She doesn't know you're here! In fact, you're grounded." He pocketed the cell and began to pace, mocking concern. "Jesus…you could get in a shitload of trouble for this." The cell was pulled out again. "I think I should call her anyway."

Trying not to break down and cry, Ishizu made one final attempt to grab the phone and ended up wrapping her arms around Seto's strong mid-body.

"Please, please, please!" She pleaded. "I'll do anything. Just don't call my mom!"

"Ishizu." Seto replied, close to pouting. "All I want to do is give you a kiss."

"And then I can go home?"

"Of course. I'm not a monster."

The Egyptian woman sighed a breath of relief as Seto unwrapped her arms from him.

Looking up at the taller man, she locked brown eyes with blue ones as her lip trembled. Teeth tugged at the fair skin of her lips in an effort to stop them from trembling. "J-just a kiss…right?"

"I swear."

Sighing, Ishizu closed her eyes and then puckered her lips, obviously ready to kiss Seto—who had another idea. Taking the string that held her sweat pants to her narrow waist, Seto pulled it open and it was at that moment that Ishizu snapped her eyes open and scrambled away from the teenage millionaire.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked in response, eyes narrowed.

"You promised to let me kiss you." Seto pointed out.

"But-"

Pointing at her lips, Seto cut her off. "I don't want to kiss you there." His index finger pointed downwards to her vagina was, which was covered by only the thin material of her underwear and the baggy material of her sweatpants. "I want to kiss you there."

A shaky hand moved to her drawstring of her pants as her eyes softened. Seto shrugged in response. Ishizu once more moved closer to Seto before she let go of the string and loosened up the clothing, which then tumbled to the floor.

* * *

Early the next morning, Mrs Ishtar entered Ishizu's bedroom in an attempt to rouse her daughter. "Ishizu, are you up yet? We're going to be late for the—"

Mrs Ishtar paused in her sentence, noticing her daughter's bed was empty. "Ishizu?"

Walking over to the bathroom door, she knocked and then repeated, "Ishizu?"

"I'm in the bath, mom." Came the called reply.

"Well, hurry up. I want to be at Ceceila's house before lunch."

"Okay!"

* * *

That day at Ceceila's estate where Tea was staying, Ishizu, Ceceila and Ishizu's mother were having lunch. Despite the heat outside, Ishizu was wearing a sleeveless turtle neck sweater.

"I was nice of you to invite us up for the weekend, Ceceila." Ishizu's mother gushed, smiling at the older woman.

"More the merrier," came the equally happy response before Ceceila glanced at the quiet teenager. Concern spread across her face. "Is everything alright my dear?"

Ishizu managed a weak smile and nod. "I'm just not feeling well."

At that point, Seto entered the patio, carrying his tennis racket. He was clad in white jeans that seemed to cling to all the right spots, hanging onto his hips by means of a black leather belt. His upper body was clad in a black t-shirt.

"Afternoon ladies," he greeted, offering each woman in turn a charming smile before taking a seat beside shocked Ishizu, who hadn't expected him.

Ishizu's mother frowned a little. "I didn't know you'd be here…Seto."

His head cocked to the side, a teasing gleam in his eyes. "I wasn't planning on it, but being such a lovely day, why waste it in the city?" Shifting his gaze from each woman, they stopped on Ishizu. Seto smiled at her and then stroked the shaft of his tennis racket.

Ishizu gulped and stood up before hurriedly running into the house. Her mother and Ceceila both watched after the apparently distraught teenager.

Seto quirked a slender brown brow. "What's with her?"

* * *

**Okay, I'm back from being God-Knows-Where for the last, LONG while. The next chapter will be longer than this was, but I thought it was a good place to end it. Please review!**


End file.
